


[podfic] Draw Back Your Bow

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: 5 Things, Baby's first porn, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cupid!McCoy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, originally posted in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: After Jim finds out that McCoy is more than just a simple country doctor, he feels the need to hash this out. Much To McCoy's dismay. Cupid!McCoy STXI/Xena x-over.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] Draw Back Your Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draw Back Your Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167460) by [gadgetorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadgetorious/pseuds/gadgetorious). 



**Coverartist:** [](https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](https://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, 5 Things, Cupid!McCoy, Friends to Lovers, Baby's First Porn, originally posted in 2010

 **Music:[Stupid Cupid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gf-mBvuJHyg)** as performed by Mandy Moore

 **Length:** 00:48:54

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ST-xi_X-WP\)%20_Draw%20Back%20Your%20Bow_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
